


Family Visit

by GumbaMasta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Minor Epilogue Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaMasta/pseuds/GumbaMasta





	Family Visit

John Egbert is standing up on a hill seeking refuge of a hot, late summer sun in the shade of an ancient maple tree as he looks down on the field of poppie flowers. They cover the whole plain, from here to a river that lazily flows through the landscape, behind it a forest, dark and looming and far behind that the mountains rise up majestically to the heavens. "Like out of a fairy tale" John thought when he first came here. A brief sigh escapes his lips as he turns around and begins to speak.

  
John: So, here we are again. I know, I say everytime I want to come here more often but then so much weird shit goes down and before you know another year has gone by

Almost a rehearsed performance, every time he says the same things, every time he gives a short pause for a reply that never comes. He kneels down and reaches out,  the stone feels cool to the touch and though weather and time have wiped away the words that once were on it he remembers them by heart.

Here Lies HARRY ANDERSON EGBERT  
Beloved Son, Husband And Father  
Born In A Time Lost To Legend  
Died Far Too Soon


End file.
